It's Been Awhile (Gamzee x Tavros)
by nothingbutamemory8
Summary: This is the sequel to, You're lovely. It's been 4 years since tavros left that worn out town. He's become a successful writer, but with his new found success comes overwhelming stress.He writes a note to gam in hopes he'll forgive him. Tavros has a book signing in his old town. Will gamzee read the note and come to see him, or will tavros's hallucinations get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! remember when i said i was going to write a second one well i did! thank you guys so much! i currently have 5000 reads! just wow i can't even begin to explain how happy that makes me! this is set 4 years later so yeah! enjoy! i do not own homestuck nor it's characters, Andrew Hussie owns it, them, and my soul. m/m.**

Tavros lay in his bed unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of his first kiss, touch, real relationship, love, and heartbreak rushing through his head yet again. It had been 4 years why was Gamzee still on his mind. He has passed all of that, even dated other people, but none of them made him feel the way gamzee did. He couldn't fall in love no matter what he tried.

"Dammit Tavros stop thinking about it." Tavros felt completely awful with the way he ended their relationship. He occasionally found himself casually looking for Gamzee. Even hallucinating every once in awhile.

Tavros had moved on in life. He had a good paying job, a nice stable home, and had a name in the world. He was no longer 'wimpy wimp tavros' as people had once called him.

Tavros was now an author who had started small but soon grew. His works were completely based off of his experiences, and most often Gamzee. He had never wanted to hurt him like he had. He didn't even want to leave Gamzee in the first place, but that town was holding him down.

At the end of each book he would place on the very last page a note to him in hopes that one day he'd actually come for him. The note read, "you remain in my heart for eternity. I hope one day i can remember who i was, what we had, and what i'd hoped we'd have. Hoping and wishing won't change the fact that i was wrong. I love you, you're lovely." The purpose of the note was that one day maybe Gamzee would read it and forgive him for everything.

It was difficult to even talk to his fans sometimes because when he saw how excited they were it reminded him of how Gamzee got excited whenever Tavros said anything. It's eating away at him and has been for 4 years. He was slowly slipping down lower and lower. Whenever gamzee was overwhelming his brain he'd just begin a new novel to get it all out. That never worked the correct way because the books would be Gamzee written on paper that was constantly screaming at him. Tavros cried for the first time since the book signing, when he thought he saw his beloved, but his mind was only playing a trick on him.

It was his 5th book signing and he hasn't been sleeping was way too stressful from his publisher and Gamzee still being on his mind to even get comfortable in his bed. His fans had asked him so many questions, some he didn't even have answer for. A shorter girl who was last in line had ask the final question.

"Who is this note too in the back, its just that its in every book you've ever written and i just wanted to know whats it for?" He starred in shock towards the smaller female. No words could form as he stared past her and at the big window in the front. A man with horns and wild hair stand right outside it taking to some people. He immediately stood up and ran outside. When he looked around there was nobody there, the streets were empty. When he asked slowly back in with a droopy expression he guided back his seat. The was still standing there and this time he actually took the time to look at her. She looked about 14 maybe 15, was about 5'2", with long brown hair, and greenish brown eyes. Her facial expression was one of confusion and shock.

"I apologize. I thought i saw someone I knew. anyway, to answer question... You can't tell anyone ever... The note is to someone very dear to my heart."

"She your ex girlfriend?" The girl interrupted in a whisper.

"Hes more of a boyfriend." The girl was completely silent."i put it there in hopes that he'll see it and maybe forgive me for high school." Tav said looking straight into her eyes before smiling.

Her mother showed up and thanked him taking the girl away from the table. That was the first time he'd simultaneously almost gone crazy and smiled in a while.

He was becoming more and more stressed the more times he thought he saw Gamzee.

The next day was one of opportunity, it was the day of his next book signing. which just so happened to be in that small town he'd grown up in. Tavros was excited to see what had changed, who was still there, and just what was going on. it had been 4 years now and not much had changed. some shops were different, there were more children, some with horns some with none. it was strange he had saw a child run by him. She looked about 8 or 9 and she had horns that looked awfully familiar. The child stopped right in front of him and stared straight up into his eyes. It was only now tavros realized who she had reminded him of, Vriska and Equius. The young girl smiled then ran off leaving tavros smiling like an idiot trying to hold back his laughter. Vriska and Equius?! well i guess he's the only one who could possibly put up with her abuse.

Tavros continued to walk until he was at the worn out library/bookstore. He didn't have many memories here since he was always with gamzee at his place. The only thing he really remembered was that gamzee used to live near it. The set up was complete and it was almost opening time. A few people gathered outside, but not many. Today was going to be a long day.

**I know it's short but there is more on the way as well as some more updates on my other fics. thanks again just wow... you guys are great. love you all. happy reading! have a good day/night! stay lovely!**

**~Riri-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few hours passed and he soon grew bored. He saw a few kids walk in then back out, a couple getting quite frisky, a few teens surround a small girl, only to be broken apart from the girl's older brother, and was surrounded by the smell of old books. He got up out of his chair to walk around and get some fresh air. Gamzee hadn't been seen anywhere and Tavros was half glad.

"I'm going to walk around i'll be back soon." Tav said walking towards the door

"Don't get yourself lost." his manager said.

"Don't worry i know where i'm going." With that he left the building walking in the most familiar direction.

"Tavros?" a voice called out from behind him. Tav turned so fast he almost fell over.

"Oh hey, uh, dave." he said drooping a bit.

"Hey man! it's been fucking forever. you still throw sick fires?" he asked.

"No not as much, you still with Terezi?"

"No she left awhile ago. how about you, you still with Gamzee?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, senior year didn't end well, i needed to get out, but he didn't want to come." he looked down to his hands.

"Really? I thought for sure he'd go with. Are you sure that it was just that you didn't ask him to go with you?"

"I never really given that idea much thought. I guess i never did think of _asking_ him to come with me." Tavros was in shock. Maybe if he'd've asked him to go with, he would have gone? "Dave?"

"Yeah man?"

"Does Gamzee still live here?" Tav was very anxious.

"Yeah. i think he still works at the old theater." Dave was trying to think if he'd seen him around lately. "Be careful though he went on a rampage recently and it didn't end well, he beat up a few people. Everyone thought he was on drugs or something, but man it was scary. He went on and on about how 'Pie' was ruining his brain, and how he finally found what he was meant for." Tavros didn't really hear the last part, he had run towards the theater almost immediately after it was mentioned.

He reached the building of which was considered a theater. It was in even worse condition than before. This worn out town was about to be redesigned, so he didn't expect much out of it since it wasn't a very good place to live 4 years ago. He walked in and looked around, the inside wasn't all that bad, just bland. The building was practically empty at the moment ,besides the people working. Tav looked around to see if he could find Gamzee, but didn't see him in sight. He decided that he would go and ask for him. Walking to the ticket counter he nearly tripped. The girl working at the counter had horns like feferi, but looked a bit older than being 4 years out of highschool. She had messy braids running down her back, and looked very mean.

"Uh, i was wondering if someone by the name of…."

"I'm going on break, so wake the fuck up, lazy ass." the girl interrupted kicking someone on the floor behind the counter.

"What the fuck. You tryna make a motherfucker have a heart attack?" a low growl came from under the desk.

"Like i said, i'm going on break, so get the fuck up." she walked off before Tavros could get her attention.

"Fuck man." the man from which the voice came from stood up.

"Gamzee?!" Tav practically yelled.

"Yeah, that's me."He hadn't recognized the voice and his eyes were shut as he was stretching.

"Gamzee, uh, it's me." Tav said.

" and who is 'me'" Gamzee opened his eyes and suddenly shut up.

"It's me Tavros." he giggled.

"Motherfuck, it's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." tavros looked down.

"So, what brings you here bro?" He said grinning.

"Book signing."

"By who?"

"Me. I became an author."

"No shit! I never even knew!" Gamzee eyes were wide open.

"Yeah, well, how have you been?" Tav looked at his watch and realized he needed to get back. "Crap! well i-i must, be off, uh, my boss'll think i'm lost. bye!" Tavros dropped a book running for the library.

**Gamzee:**

Gamzee picked up the book and stared at it, after a few minutes he began to open the book. he read a few words here and there and was smiling he skipped the ending and read the note. He paused and laughed at it. It had slipped right over his head. He sat the whole day just thinking about the book, how good Tavros looked,and how familiar the book had been. It took awhile for it to click into his head.

**Tavros: **

Tavros ran into the library seeing he had had a small line that looked a little bored

"I'm sorry everyone. i was walking around and lost track of time." Tavros said panting and trying a smile.

He signed a few books until the young girl from the book signing showed up again.

"Uh, hello again dear."

"Hello. I have another question."

"Anything." Tav smiled at her.

"About the note. After all these years of writing it. Has your ex ever shown up?" She was so forward.

"Well," Tavros looked down, "no but this is where we grew up. I'll tell you a little, uh secret." He leaned closer to her and began to whisper, " I saw him not to long ago. He hasn't changed much. It was exhilarating. It really brought me back." He said smiling again. She smiled back giggling. She was pushed aside by a large man. Before Tavros could say something., he was kissed by the large figure.

"Tav-babe, I love you." Gamzee said bringing him into a hug. " why wouldn't i forgive you? Its not like you all up and did anything wrong. This motherfucking town was holding you down. Your life is great because of it. Don't fucking regret anything."

"G-Gamzee." He hugged back. the young girl smiled at them, did a small waving of her arms and made a squeak sound.

"Tavros we must be going. We have to be back by 8 so you can be in New York on time." His manager said.

"Could we wait a few days?" Tav basically winned.

"I mean yes, but we will be a day it'll be inconvenient to everyone.I can book the hotel I guess." She said looking at her calendar.

"Then so, uh, be it. I think its about time to, well, make up for lost time with a friend." Tavros said before grabbing gamzee's arm and pulling him out of the library.

"Tav what do you want to all up and do?" Gamzee said stopping.

"Everything we did when we were in high school." Tav said smiling.

"Motherfuck. Let's go!" Gamzee said pulling Tavros along the sidewalk. He walked them around the town for awhile. They walked past a few apartment buildings and some shoos before stopping at the McDonald's.

"I'll have a fuck ton of nuggets brother." Gamzee said pointing to the 10 piece nuggets.

" uh, same." Tav said pulling out money. Gamzee pulled out a few crumpled bills from his pocket and plopped them down on the counter. Tavros shoved money onto the table as well.

"What?"

"Paying f-for my half." Tav replied.

"Oh, haha that's all up and cool of you."

They ate their food, talking about things they've done, Tavros's experience obviously being more interesting. They left and walked again laughing and talking like they were a couple again. They were both having such a good time until Tavros stopped in front of the school.

"What's bothering you tavbro?"

"Its nothing. Just been forever since we've been here." Memories flash through his brain and he smiles a little bit.

"I fucking know so where to now?" Gamzee turned around slowly to see Tavros looking down and biting his walked toward him, putting his arm on his shoulders. "What's all up and wrong brother?"

"Well...i uh..." Tavros blushed brightly and looked down once again.

"You...?" Gamzee was really confused why was tav blushing?

Tavros touched gamzee's cheek and looked up into his eyes. It was really quiet and they just stood there looking at each others faces. Tavros blushed at the romantic smile plastered on gamzee's face. He'd really forgotten how beautiful he was. It was a few more seconds before either of them moved.

"One place i'd like to go is the one place we were always at." Tav said moving his hand away and straightening his clothes.

"Yeah me too." Gamzee said waking directly to his apartment. Tavros giggled.

"We're here." Gamzee said showing Tavros his apartment.

"Yeah."

They walk in and Tavros runs straight to his bedroom. It hasn't changed much except for some new furniture and new bedsheets. He plops himself on the bed and swings his legs back and forth with a giant grin on his face. He really did miss this. Gamzee sat next to him and scooted back so his back was on the wall. Tavros soon sat next to him with is back on the wall.

"Man. You haven't changed much." Gamzee broke the silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tav said looking at Gamzee and blushing.

"Nothing. Just youre still motherfucking cute. And you're all up and still Tavros." Gamzee smirked causing Tavros to blush again. He bit his lip and looked at all of gamzee's face.

"You haven't changed much either. Still as beautiful and silly as ever." Tav said leaning in a little closer. Gamzee saw his little movement and smiled again.

"Why thank you tavbabe." Gamzee said grabbing tav's face and kissing him on the lips.

Tav pulled away. "Wait."

"Yeah?" Gamzee said really wanting to continue. Tavros blushed deeper and straddled gamzee's lap. Gamzee smirked and put his hands on tavros's waist.

"Still have this body too." He pulled at the buttons on tav's shirt leaving his light gray torso exposed.

"Still as seductive as ever." Tav returned to kissing gamzee's lips deepening it. Gamzee's smirk could be felt through the kiss. Soon gamzee's tongue glided across tavros's lips and into his awaiting mouth. The kiss was so deep that Tavros had grown hard and he began to grind up and down on gamzee's crotch. Gamzee broke the kiss, but Tavros moved to gamzee's neck and began kissing and biting all the while grinding and pulling up gamzee's shirt.

"Tav..."

"Yeah." He said through heavy breaths.

"Lie down on your back please." Gamzee's breath was just as heavy and his eyes were filled with lust. Tavros complied grabbing gamzee's horns when he was staring at him. Tavros kissed him again as Gamzee continued touching and toying with tav's body. He slid his hands down and then back up stopping at his nipples.

"Don't tease me Gamzee." Tav said biting his lip.

"Whatever you say tavbabe." Gamzee's smirk returned and he slid down tav's body again placing his hand on his hips and the other played one nipple as he kissed his neck. He moaned sliding his hands down to gamzee's hair and ran his hand through it.

Gamzee continued, but soon went lower kissing the soft skin as he went. He unfastened the button on tav's pants bringing them slowly down.

"Gamzee, hurry, mnn." Tavros said between slight moans and pants. His only response was a seductive smirk and tugging more clothes off of him. He was now completely nude , but was not looking annoyed at Gamzee.

"What's ask up and bothering you motherfucker?"

"Your clothes..."

"Yeah?"

Tav sighed and sat up moving hands to gamzee's shirt and pulling it up. Tavros was in a very weak state so he had a hard time removing gamzee's pants. Soon they were both naked starting at each other.

"G-Gamzee are you sure you want this? I mean even after I ,uh, left without asking you." Tav looked down. "Not to mention I made it sound like I broke up with you, and then i never really planned on coming back. Or the fact that I just expected you to forgive me and now were doing this." He was now crying.

"I never blamed you for anything." Gamzee said pushing tavros down and hovering over him. "I didn't expect you to stay with me i was fucking high 24/7 and still have to eat it to keep from fucking breaking. I'm not an ideal person. I knew yoi had reasons for leaving and i never blamed you so I had nothing to forgive you for. I dont hate you and if you didnt want to do this then why didnt you stop before you got like this?" Gamzee's expression was an angry one.

"Well.." Tavros was too in shock to even finish a proper sentence.

"I'm sorry ,but if you dont want to finish this then you need to get out." Gamzee said with a sigh staring at him.

Tav was quiet for awhile. He wiped his tears away and looked into gamzee's eyes again. He ran his hand over gamzee's chest bringing his head down into a kiss. Gamzee grabbed his dick and began to pump him slowly. The kiss was gentle, but then tav deepened it moaning into it. Gamzee was enjoying this. He slowly reached down and touched his entrance. Tavros shuttered at the new sensation. The kiss stopped and it seemed as though time had stopped. They stare at each other and Gamzee pushes a finger in slowly swirling it.

"Ngh." Tavros's expression changed to a very uncomfortable ,painful one as he squirmed. gamzee continued without a word. One finger turned into to two, then three until he was stretched out enough. he pushed deeper and deeper tavros almost sucking him in.

"Ngh.. Gamzee... Hur...ry." Tav pleaded. Gamzee need no time before he poured lube on his member and placed it at tavs waiting entrance. He pushed in slow making sure not to hurt him. Tav wrapped his legs around gamzees hips and pulled him toward him. Gamzee pushed faster until he was all the way in. Theyvstared at each other again. Tavros nodded and gamzee began to pound into him.

"Mnn...ah..ahh." The sounds coming from tavros were so sweet. It caused gamzee to change positions and pound harder and faster.

"Mm." He grunted biting his lip, looking at the lewd expression now plastered on tavros's face.

The wet sounds traveled to tavs ears causing him to blush.

"Ahhh...hah...ahhh." Gamzee grabbed tavros and pumped his memeber roughly in rhythm to his thrusts pushing tavros further. "Gamzee...ah...hah..ngh." He Bit his lip bringing his hands up to his horns and roughly stroked the base.

"Ah..tavbabe...mmn." Gamzee moaned at the extra stimulus. he pumped harder just about to come.

"Ah...ahhhh...ngh..AHH." Tavros came on their stomachs.

"Hah...mmn." A few more thrusts and gamzee came. He pulled out, kissed tavros, and feel to the side of him. He wrapped his arms around him ignoring the cum splattered on their chests and stomachs bringing him closer whispering ,"i love you." Before falling asleep.

Tavros shortly after fell asleep in those warm familiar arms.

**AN/ Hey guys! sorry for the wait i totally forgot that i wrote this and well i was pretty occupied, school started and i met a girl we were friends and i developed a crush on her, i introduced her to my friends and my friend victor who is a hardcore player snatched her away from me and i realized how stupid she really is, but lets just say i cried some, but here it is ch 3 coming soon xp**


	3. announcement sowwy :

hey guys i got a laptop so be expecting shit soon! i'm planning on having stuff posted in Jan. so it'll be a new year! new writing new stuffs! thank you for putting up with my story for so long! love you guys bye bye


End file.
